UnAnything Wiki:Captain 1's Revenge
Captain 1 has stolen Chuck Norris' Tears. Absorbing their power, he has become nearly as powerful as an Undefeatable. Captain 0 has fled UnAnything, fearing for his life and the lives of the UnAnything Team. His only hope is to get help from the Undefeatables... Characters Good Guys *Captain 0 - User:Thebiguglyalien *T-2500.5 - User:Marc122 *Cat - User:AwesomeGamer670 *Probotector/Super Metal Sonic - User:Oobooglunk *Sonic/Hyper Sonic- User:Oobooglunk Bad Guys *Captain 1 - User:Thebiguglyalien *Wikipedians - User:Oobooglunk *Metal Sonic (formerly) - User:Thebiguglyalien *Godzilla - User:AwesomeGamer670 *Butt Ghost - User:Bobsbalony *Super Duper Metal Sonic - User:Oobooglunk Minor Characters *T-5000 - User:Marc122 *Morshu - User:Oobooglunk *Father Cat - User:AwesomeGamer670 Role Play Captain 0 is at Undefeatable Palace, presenting his case to the Undefeatables. CAPTAIN 0: Please, help! Captain 1 has stolen the sacred tear of Chuck Norris! He's become far too powerful! The UnAnything Wiki has fallen, and my team are in distress! I need back up, and there is no one greater than you to send assistance. I have served this counsel for hundreds of years. Now I ask this one favor of you: do what I would have done for you. Help the UnAnything Wiki. Captain 0 looks up to the T-5000, the undefeatable overseeing this meeting. T-5000: Pfft. Whatever. Why would you think this idiot can steal a really powerful tear this easily? All the Undefeatables burst into laughter as Captain 0's looks of hope quickly turns to one of fear. CAPTAIN 0: You don't understand! He's taken it from right under your noses, and you're doing nothing about it! I'll show you guys! Just you wait! Captain 0 turns around and walks toward the door. As he leaves, he is interrupted by a crash from outside. Then, a Probotector walks into the palace. PROBOTECTOR:'' Location unknown. State your names, UnRanks, and intents. Captain 0 morphs his hand into an energy cannon, and aims it at the Probotector. CAPTAIN 0: T? Orders? The T-2500.5, who came with a Probotector, clears his throat. T-2500.5: Ahem. I listened to Captain 0 and I agree that--He stole Chuck's tear?! Captain 0 gives a hesitant glance at the Probotector before lowering his weapon. CAPTAIN 0: Thanks, I guess. Well guys, it looks like 2500 here is the only one who accepts the facts. We will be back with the body of Captain 1. Meanwhile at Captain 1's lair, he is sitting on his twisted throne of red links and citations. He is shouting orders to the Wikipedians as they bow down to him. CAPTAIN 1: MOAR information! Purge all that is unknown and untrue! Everybody will be educated ''correctly! WIKIPEDIANS: All hail Captain 1! All hail Captain 1! CAPTAIN 1: The UnAnything Wiki has fallen! The UnAnything Team is in chains! Information has won over nonsense! All hail the Anything Wiki! Unaware of how bad things have gotten, Captain 0 and his new robot friends were preparing for war. CAPTAIN 0: Alright guys. Captain 1 has locked himself in the UnAnything Wiki, and there's no way we're going to get past him without help. We're going to need munitions. Specifically, we need to blow stuff up. And there's only one guy who can help us with that. With that, Captain 0 steps across the border between France and East Hyrule. CAPTAIN 0: We're off to find Morshu. T-2500.5: Yes. On it. PROBOTECTOR: Target recognized. Morshu is currently somewhere in Koridai. T-2500.5: Don't worry. I can teleport you all there. PROBOTECTOR: Plan accepted. The robots all teleport to Koridai, where they find Morshu carrying a huge bag with something enormous in it. CAPTAIN 0: Hello sir. I was wondering if we could purchase some of your fine hand-crafted bombs. MORSHU: Bombs? You want it? It's yours, my friend. As long as you have enough rubies! The Probotector pulls out the Dark Chaos Emerald and uses it as payment for 10 wonderfully-crafted bombs. MORSHU: This will do just fine! Where did you get it? PROBOTECTOR: Unknown. Memory banks missing. T-2500.5: He found it around the desert. CAPTAIN 0: Wait... did you guys just let him get away with the Dark Chaos Emerald?! That's as powerful as a thousand bombs! You idiot! Captain 0 smacks the Probotector upside the head. PROBOTECTOR: Violence detected! Violence detected! The Probotector blasts Captain 0 with a machine gun, but he manages to dodge the bullets in time. PROBOTECTOR: Mineral type: unknown. Circumstances of acquisition: unknown. Location found...Russia. CAPTAIN 0: I'm keeping an eye on you, Prober. Anyway, we've got the bombs. Not as good as a dark chaos emerald, but they'll do. Alright. So... can one of you calculate a plan or something? What are our odds of taking Captain 1 head on? PROBOTECTOR: Odds of survival: 10%. Primary threat: Unknown. Secondary threat: Captain 1. CAPTAIN 0: Probes, there's an error in your records. Captain 1 is the primary threat. Initiate a rewrite to correct that. Delete all information that may contradict with Captain 1 being the primary threat. PROBOTECTOR: Primary threat: unknown. Secondary threat: Captain 1. The Probotector searches its databanks for a moment before continuing. PROBOTECTOR: Captain 1 may be operating under external influence. Probability: 5%. He may also have found himself an astronomically powerful henchman. Probability: 95%. Primary threat adjusted: Captain 1 in tandem with unknown henchman. Secondary threat: Wikipedians. CAT: Someone help me! Please help me! PROBOTECTOR: Threat approaching! Threat approaching! The Probotector turns toward the cat, which is being chased by a Wikipedian, and shoots them both. The cat, however, only injures its tail. PROBOTECTOR: Dogs are the superior pet. CAPTAIN 0: Dude, chill. Cats are l33t. Captain 0 picks up the cat. CAPTAIN 0: Hey there little guy... OMG IT'S A TALKING CAT! Captain 0 throws the cat into the air. PROBOTECTOR: Target is defying gravity! Target identified as Gravity Cat! Alert! Alert! The Probotector whips out his machine gun once again. CAPTAIN 0: Probotector! Cease all aggressive operations until further orders are received! PROBOTECTOR: Sir, yes, sir! The Probotector puts his machine gun away. PROBOTECTOR: My actions have been highly abnormal. It appears that my central processing unit has been damaged. This may explain my memory loss thus far. Where can we have it repaired? T-2500.5: Don't worry, I can fix it. I've been a robot repairman since a day from last time I fought the evil, corrupted ego of my friend, the T-5001. Here, mister, I'll fix you all up. The T-2500.5 pulls out a huge toolbox and a hard drive. T-2500.5: I even stored the latest memory right before it became lost. As the Probotector's memory is restored, its visor flashes an alarming shade of red. PROBOTECTOR: Warning! Warning! Primary threat (alongside Captain 1) has been recognized! Captain 1 had the Metal Sonic suit stolen and taken to his lair. He also tried to acquire the Dark Chaos Emerald, but I stole it before he did and accidentally used Chaos Control. I teleported outside the Undefeatables' Palace and landed on my head, losing my memory in the process. CAPTAIN 0: Crap! Metal Sonic? How are we going to stop Metal Sonic? How are we going to get into the UnAnything Wiki? And why is that talking cat still staring at us?! CAT: Please listen! Captain 1 captured my family. All I got is this droplet of Chuck Norris' tear. I found it when I was walking at Sesame Street. I don't know how to use it. So I am giving this thing to all of you to defeat Captain 1. Please help me. All of you are my only hope. I believe that all of you are the Undefeatables. Help me please. Cat holds out his paw, on which there is a miniscule, golden droplet. The Probotector promptly takes it. PROBOTECTOR: I am technically not an Undefeatable, but I am here to Probotect and Serve™. Captain 0, what should I do with this tear? CAPTAIN 0: That teardrop is incredibly powerful. Since you have a history of giving away incredibly powerful items, I should probably hold onto it. T-2500.5: Why not split it into thirds? PROBOTECTOR: I approve. The Probotector stretches out his hand. CAPTAIN 0: Fine. But I'm selling you for scrap metal if you lose it. Captain 0 takes his portion and puts it in his inventory. PROBOTECTOR: Very well. The Probotector places his portion into one of the two weapon slots on his gun. The other slot is occupied by a "Machine Gun" power-up. T-2500.5: And I'll take the last one. The T-2500.5 takes the last piece of the tear portion and stores it in is pocket. CAT: Thanks guys. Here, according to my GPS, Captain 1 is heading to... Pac-Land? Why is he heading to Pac-Land? Does anybody have any idea. CAPTAIN 0: Who cares? He's not in the UnAnything Wiki! Now's our chance! If we hurry, we can get over to the UnAnything Wiki and take it back before he ever knows! PROBOTECTOR: Observation: Pac-Land once fought against the Sonic Islands and gained some of their territory. Deduction: Captain 1 may be looking for the Chaos Emeralds in order to power-up his Metal Sonic suit. Possible courses of action: A. Find Captain 1 and stop him by force. B. Take back the UnAnything Wiki while Captain 1 has left it. C. Find Sonic, the ruler of the Sonic Islands, and ask him where the Emeralds are. Lastly, D. Split up and do all of the above. CAPTAIN 0: A direct assault on UnAnything! If we miss our chance now, we might not get another! Option B! PROBOTECTOR: You are an Undefeatable, and could most likely take it back on your own. The risk of Captain 1 acquiring the Chaos Emeralds is too vast and sinister to ignore. I recommend Option D. T-2500.5: I'll take plan A... CAPTAIN 0: My home is at risk. I'm going to do anything and unanything necessary to protect it! If that means tying you up and dragging you to UnAnything, then I'll do it. PROBOTECTOR: A lot more than UnAnything will be at risk if we let Captain 1 get his hands on the Chaos Emeralds. You go save the wiki, the T-2500.5 will stop Captain 1, and I will look for Sonic. Failing that, I will come to the assistance of whichever one of us needs backup. Probotect and Serve™. Captain 0 is resentful, but he gives in. CAPTAIN 0: Fine. But if the UnWorld ends, I'm like totally blaming you. CAT: I'll protect UnAnything from any harm coming from Captain 1 and his evil allies. T-2500.5: Challenge accepted. Cut to Captain 1 on his way to Pac-Land. He also has tons of Wikipedians dressed as German soldiers while he is dressed as a German furher. He adjusts his fake Hitler mustache. CAPTAIN 1: Alright everyone! You know the plan! I only had enough candee to buy 24 hours of searching time from Pac-Man, so be quick. I've marked three search zones on your maps. Dig around, search every cave, pickpocket every pedestrian! Anyone who brings me an emerald gets to eat real food tonight. Cat teleports to UnAnything using his Portal Gun. CAT: Woah! What on Earth happened to UnAnything? I gotta tell Captain 0 quick! Oh crap. My portal gun's out of batteries again. Where can I recharge this gun now? Damn portal gun! Cat throws his portal gun at an amazing speed. CAT: Good thing I have these chili dog to keep my stomach from getting hungry. PROBOTECTOR: Very well. I shall think of a way to track down Sonic. The Probotector radioes in a helicopter. PROBOTECTOR: Drop a chili dog stand. No...no, I am not joking. No, we do not need a super-sonic missile tracker. Just drop a chili dog stand. SONIC: Did someone say "chili dog stand"? PROBOTECTOR: Sonic? What are you doing here? SONIC: All the other chili dog stands in the world have been emptied by my endless gluttony. Hey, these legs gotta get energy from some''where. PROBOTECTOR: Query: where are the Chaos Emeralds? SONIC: I have them in my pocket. Why? PROBOTECTOR: Give them here. SONIC: No dice. Let me see a chili dog, first. Then we'll talk.. The portal gun hits the helicopter where Probotector and Sonic are in resulting in a helicopter crash. CAT: What the! Hey, isn't that Probotector. And the guy next to him is.... Sonic! Cat approaches Probotector and Sonic to make sure he is looking at the right guys. CAT: It is Probotector! So Probotector. How long did it take you to find Sonic? Cat takes a bite at chili dog. SONIC: Don't. PROBOTECTOR: We are negotiating a deal for the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic would like to devour all these chili dogs. SONIC: You guys feed me as many as you can and I'll give you the Emeralds. Deal? PROBOTECTOR: We are running out of chili dogs. Cat, can you find some more? CAT: So you guys need chili dogs huh? Here, take this bag of chili dogs. I got 5 more bags of this awesome food. I love chili dogs you know. Cat gives Probotector and Sonic a bag of chili dogs. SONIC: Woo-hoo! I ''like this guy! All right, you may have the Chaos Emeralds. Just make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands. Sonic gives all the Chaos Emeralds to Cat. PROBOTECTOR: Excellent. Now, I shall travel to Pac-Land to stop Captain 1's rampage across it. SONIC: He's in Pac-Land? Ahh, let it get trampled. They took my land back in the Videogame War. PROBOTECTOR: Very well. I should see how the T-2500.5 is doing. Back in the Pac-Land, Captain 1 and the Wikipedians arrive there, only to encounter a yellow dot. The Wikipedians wonder what it is, but the dot transforms into the T-2500.5. T-2500.5: Go to Hell! Captain 1 and the Wikipedians jump back in surprise, not noticing that somebody is utterly decimating half of the Wikipedian army. It turns out to be the Probotector. PROBOTECTOR: Probotect and Serve™! One after the other, the Wikipedians fall, but Captain 1 remains unfazed. T-2500.5: Why won't you die, Captain 1?! PROBOTECTOR: He has consumed the tear; it makes him invincible. I will take care of this. The Probotector switches weapon slots, using the tiny droplet of Chuck Norris' tear as ammo instead. The droplet shoots outward at Captain 1 as he notices it and cackles. Then, as the droplet makes contact with Captain 1's face, it creates a massive nuclear explosion that sinks half of Pac-Land into the ocean. Unfortunately, Captain 1 survived and became a bit stronger. He laughs. CAPTAIN 1: Thank you. I needed that. Now, I'll make you a deal. You surrender to me, and become my loyal servants. Or, I can burn you alive. Your pick. To demonstrate, Captain 1 launches a stream of fire from his hands, burning so hot that it melts the rocks into lava and causes the nearby ocean to begin releasing steam. The T-2500.5 whispers a sneaky plan to the Probotector. Then, they turn to Captain 1. T-2500.5: We surrender. The T-2500.5 immediately freezes time with his time-freezing device. T-2500.5: Probotector, this plan WILL be legitimate. When Captain 1 starts talking, I drink the portion of the tear, okay? PROBOTECTOR: You are already an Undefeatable. Why do you need another tear portion? (Thinking) He would become twice as strong as Captain 1 already is. (Out loud) Never mind. I will try to create a diversion. T-2500.5: Yes. I'm still going to drink it, so it matches his strengh. Anyway, yes. Just then, the time-stopping device's power runs out. Captain 1 turns to the two robots and points his hands at them, fire burning in each hand. PROBOTECTOR: Captain 1! I know you have the Metal Sonic suit. Where...did...are you sure you put it in the correct location? The fire goes out. Captain 1 is confused. Captain 1: What? PROBOTECTOR: You...may have...placed the Metal Sonic suit in the wrong location. You should tell me where it is, just in case. CAPTAIN 1: You think I'm stupid?! Captain 1 fires an energy blast at the Probotector. However, he manages to flip-jump over it in the nick of time. PROBOTECTOR: T-2500.5, what are you waiting for? Do it! The T-2500.5 whacks Captain 1 with Thor's hammer. Captain 1 flies backwards. He hits the ground, and begins to pull himself back up. The T-2500.5 whacks him with it again. But this time, Captain 1 was ready. He flips backwards and shoots energy blasts at the T-2500.5. T-2500.5: AAAAAAAAAHH! WHY DO THEY MAKE MY MIND REALISTIC! Captain 1 follows up with a super-punch right in the T-2500.5's face. T-2500.5: Stop it! PROBOTECTOR: Captain 1! Over here! The Probotector blasts Captain 1 with his machine gun. PROBOTECTOR: T-2500.5, use the tear. It's now or never. The bullets bounce off of Captain 1, but they still daze him. He is attempting to regain his balance and aim his energy cannon at the Probotector. The T-2500.5 uses the tear to blast Captain 1. Captain 1 gets hit directly by the blast. He is laying in a large crater on the ground. He groans in pain. At this point, Captain 0 runs up using his super speed. CAPTAIN 0: What did I miss? T-2500.5: You're over, Captain 1. Captain 1 is weak, but still standing. CAPTAIN 1: Not exactly... A sonic boom is created as Captain 1 runs away at the speed of sound. CAPTAIN 0: What? Which way did he go? T-2500.5: He's escaped! The Probotector tries to radio in the helicopter, but it has crashed and does not respond. Suddenly, Sonic arrives. SONIC: I happened to hear your distress call from the helicopter crash. What's up? PROBOTECTOR: You are fast enough to catch Captain 1! Quickly, do it! He went that way. CAT: Hey Captain 0. I got the Chaos Emeralds. Care for some chili dogs? CAPTAIN 0: Not right now! We're kinda in the middle of something! Just then, everyone is thrown backwards as another sonic boom announces Captain 1's presence. But Captain 1 is nowhere to be found. Neither is the cat. Captain 0 is getting a call. He answers it, and listens. Then he hangs up and turns back to the robots. CAPTAIN 0: He's at the UnAnything Wiki! The UnAnything administrators, as intelligent and good looking as they are, can't stop him! And he has the cat! We need to teleport over there, now! CAT: Guys! Catch the Chaos Emeralds now! Cat throws the Chaos Emeralds. The T-2500.5 and the Probotector catch them. T-2500.5: Chaos Control. The T-2500.5 teleports to UnAnything. Likewise, the Probotector is teleported along with him because of Chaos Control. PROBOTECTOR: Location undefined. Transportation method undefined. Searching for Captain 1. T-2500.5: Where is he?! PROBOTECTOR: ...Unknown. Suddenly, there is an explosion from behind our heroes. T-2500.5: (Coldly) You. METAL SONIC: Hello. Why, it appears you are too late. UnAnything has fallen. I, Metal Sonic, have proven to be the victor. CAPTAIN 1: Yeah, yeah. Let me introduce you guys. Metal Sonic, these are vermin. Vermin, this is Metal Sonic. I've outsmarted you. The chaos emeralds the cat has? Notice you only have six. Never underestimate a creature as fast as I. Now you face two god-level beings. But hey, we're all robots here. I think we can work something out! I would prefer a peaceful resolution, and I'm sure you would as well. What do you say? T-2500.5: (Suspicously) Hmm...... You must be Captain 1 inside. (Thinking) You must have Captain 1 behind. Captain 1 walks up from behind Metal Sonic. CAPTAIN 1: Guess again. The T-2500.5 gasps. T-2500.5: Probotector! Continue aggressive operations, but this time, do it to Captain 1! PROBOTECTOR: Understood. The Probotector fires away at Captain 1 as he tries to radio Sonic. PROBOTECTOR: Sonic, come in. Do you copy, Sonic? We are under attack. Over. There is no response. PROBOTECTOR: No response found. Captain 1, eat my bullets. The Probotector continues to fire at Captain 1, strafing around him to avoid his retaliation. Captain 1 begins running circles around the Probotector at super speed. Metal Sonic zips toward the T-2500.5 and fires an energy blast at him. Captain 0 runs in at this point, sees what's going on, and begins firing energy bolts at the enemy. PROBOTECTOR: Target...lost...Sonic...come in! Suddenly, a "B" power-up floats above the Probotector's head and he shoots it, making himself invincible. He runs at Captain 1, machine gun blazing. Captain 1 falls backward, but quickly picks himself up. He leaps up way into the air. Then he comes crashing back down, creating a huge shockwave and knocking everyone over. PROBOTECTOR: Critical...circuit...damage! Need...assistance! The Probotector falls to the ground and loses one of his three lives. He then comes back with two in store. Moreover, his machine gun power-up has been lost, leaving him with a mere shotgun. T-2500.5: Don't worry, Probotector...I've got this. The T-2500.5 transforms into Sonic. PROBOTECTOR: An interesting development! Query: Would it be possible for you to transform into Chuck Norris and shed another copy of his tear? A roaring thunderclap booms as soon as the Probotector suggests this. PROBOTECTOR: Alert: thunder detected. Source: unnatural. Deduction: Chuck Norris has grown angry. The Probotector switches targets, aiming at Metal Sonic instead of Captain 1. As a result, it is taken off guard. Metal Sonic is hit by the Probotector and flies away, hovering at a safer distance. METAL SONIC: You dare strike a genius? You imbecile! You will be mine! Metal Sonic continues shooting at the robots. Captain 0 goes off to find Captain 1, who had gone missing during the battle. PROBOTECTOR: Fool. My bullets will reach you no matter how far you fly. (Turning to the Cat) Cat, do you still have your Chaos Emeralds? Give them to me. CAT: Here are the Chaos Emeralds! Cat gives Probotector all the Chaos Emeralds. PROBOTECTOR: Thank you. The Probotector equips the Chaos Emeralds to one of his weapon slots, causing him to fire six Chaos Spears at a time. PROBOTECTOR: Friendly warning: Even an Undefeatable balks at the power of Chaos Energy! Five of the Chaos Spears neutralize Metal Sonic's Energy Blasts, while the last one hits him squarely in his chest-turbine. PROBOTECTOR: Boo-yah! Direct hit! Now, where has Captain 1 gone? The Metal Sonic suit is singed beyond recognition. A weak groaning is heard from inside it. PROBOTECTOR: Excellent. Now, to reveal its controller... The Probotector switches to the "Shotgun" weapon slot and blasts the suit's cockpit open. Its pilot turns out to be... PROBOTECTOR: Sonic the Hedgehog?! SONIC: Gotta...go...fast...heh... PROBOTECTOR: Query: Are you being a double agent? SONIC: I'm trying to get my Emeralds back. I don't know what I was thinking before, but the Chaos Emeralds are too dangerous to just throw around! Sonic spin-jumps out of the charred Metal Sonic suit. SONIC: I was secretly planning to fight Captain 1 for them, but now it looks like I'll have to fight you, too! CAT: Wait! If you fight him I won't give you my life supply of chili dogs. Sonic pauses for a moment, pondering his decision, as the Probotector aims his gun at him. PROBOTECTOR: You are a traitor. You must die. T-2500.5: HOLD IT! I would like to offer Sonic a billion chili dogs. The T-2500.5 pulls out tons of chilli dogs and drops them for Sonic to eat. SONIC: Wellllll... PROBOTECTOR: Query: Why should we trust him? He is a traitor and could double-cross us at the drop of a hat. CAT: Let's have a deal. Sonic don't attack any of us and we will give you tons of chili dogs. Deal. SONIC: Deal! PROBOTECTOR: ...Very well. The Probotector lowers his gun as Sonic devours all the chili dogs. SONIC: By the way, I thought it was pretty clever of you to incorporate the Chaos Emeralds into your gun. I guess I can trust you to keep them safe. PROBOTECTOR: But can we trust you? SONIC: That you can! I've taken down more than enough evil robots in my day, and Captain 1 will be no exception. CAT: Here, Sonic. Take them all. Just don't kill us, okay? Cat gives Sonic more chili dogs. SONIC: (Eating the chili dogs) I won't, I won't! Here, let me just fix the Metal Sonic suit at super-speed. Sonic fixes the Metal Sonic suit in the blink of an eye, leaving the cockpit open. SONIC: Anyone wanna give this thing a go? CAT: Probotector. Why don't you try it? PROBOTECTOR: Challenge accepted. The Probotector steps into the Metal Sonic suit, picking its gun up with its Metal Sonic hand. SONIC: Wait! Here, let me show you a cool thing you can do with the Chaos Emeralds... Sonic quickly removes the Chaos Emeralds from Probotector's gun and impales them in Metal Sonic's "skin". PROBOTECTOR: What have you done?! You have deprived me of my weapon and ruined my suit! SONIC: No, I haven't. And it's technically mine. Just wait. The Metal Sonic suit enveloped in a brilliant flash of light, transforming into Super Metal Sonic. SUPER METAL SONIC: Fantastic! This feels wonderful! T-2500.5: Yeah! Let's destroy Captain 1! SUPER METAL SONIC: Very well. (Shouting into the distance) Captain 1! Show yourself, or I will reveal your location by force! CAT: Oh right! GODZILLA: ROOOOOOAAAARRRR!!! CAT: What the!? Why is that obese dinosaur here? T-2500.5: That's Godzilla. I'll try to bribe him with a ton of concrete to eat. SUPER METAL SONIC: Wait, did that creature not die at the hands of Super Sonic and Super Shadow? How is it still alive? T-2500.5: Everybody! Let's give Godzilla what he needs! CAT: Captain 1 must have did the same thing the scientists from Jurassic Park did to create new dinosaurs. Cloning by DNA. SUPER METAL SONIC: Understood. Godzilla must be stopped. Super Metal Sonic tears a piece of concrete out of the ground and throws it at Godzilla's face. CAT: Go to Hell you bastard! Cat shoots Godzilla with his Potato Blaster. T-2500.5: And now to finish him off. The T-2500.5 pulls out the Batmobile, fills it with dynamite and throws it at Godzilla. SUPER METAL SONIC: Terminating attack. Initiate grand finale. Super Metal Sonic hovers up to Godzilla as the dynamite-filled Batmobile flies toward Godzilla's face, striking the Batmobile with a lightning bolt made of Chaos Energy. The dynamite explosion is amplified OVER 9000 times (in Godzilla's general direction, that is) as it causes him to slowly keel over and collapse with a thunderous impact on the ground. CAT: I think I spotted something? T-2500.5: Godzilla? More like Grumpzilla! CAT: T-2500.5 watch out! Cat shoots something that is trying to catch T-2500.5 with a Potato Blaster. CAT: It's one of the Wikipedians. Don't worry I shot him. T-2500.5: Phew. Thank you. I would be turned into a humanity-destroying maniac by one of the Wikipedians if it weren't for you, right? CAT: Yep. I am Cat. Savior of lives. Hmm.... Cat is thinking of something. CAT: T-2500.5 can you give me a hero name? I don't have a hero name. Oh and by the way, my real name is A.G. Cat. T-2500.5: Hmm...name possibilities.... G.I. Joe's Cat...no... Supercat? SUPER METAL SONIC: Everyone, it is time to focus! Where is Captain 0? T-2500.5: Must be hiding- The T-2500.5 transforms his right arm into a ion cannon and aims it at Cat However, it wasn't him himself who did that, it was Captain 1, controlling him with a joystick. T-2500.5: Woah woah woah! It wasn't me doing that! It was Captain 1 controlling me to do that. T-2500.5 begins to make sudden random movements, but then regains control. A few seconds later, Captain 0 runs in holding a severely hurt Captain 1. CAPTAIN 0: You're welcome. T-2500.5: Thank you. Now, this sucker better not mess with us anymore. SONIC: Hey, that was the same joystick that Captain 1 was using to control me earlier! SUPER METAL SONIC: Interesting. It must be found and destroyed. Super Metal Sonic flies over to the injured Captain 1 and grabs him with a single hand, shaking him. SUPER METAL SONIC: Wake up, you! Where is the joystick? And where are the Super Emeralds? Captain 1 slowly begins to regain his senses. CAPTAIN 1: For once, I'm not going to give you any correct information! T-2500.5: I don't know where it is! (Thinking) I assume the joystick is at his lair. SUPER METAL SONIC: You are useless. You will die. Super Metal Sonic strikes Captain 1 with a Chaos Energy Blast. Captain 1 blocks the blast with his hands, which become singed. CAPTAIN 1: Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I hid the joystick in UnAnything Wiki. And the Super Emeralds are somewhere out in Easter Island. That's all I know! SUPER METAL SONIC: Very well. (To Sonic) Sonic, how do I execute the most lethal move this suit is capable of? SONIC: Focus your energy and say "Chaos Control". SUPER METAL SONIC: Chaos Control. Captain 1 is immobilized. SUPER METAL SONIC: You said this would kill him. You lied. SONIC: Well, maybe you should think twice before killing anybody, no matter how evil they are! Now, let's go find that joystick and those Emeralds. CAT: My portal gun can take us to UnAnything Wiki fast. If only I have a gas to power this baby up. Does anyone have any gas? CAPTAIN 0: I might be able to make a little methane. But other than that, no. T? You have some on you, right? T-2500.5: Yes. The T-2500.5 turns his right hand into a big flame. Cat's portal gun powers up. CAT: To UnAnything Wiki! Cat and the rest of the gang are teleported to UnAnything Wiki. CAT: OH NO! UnAnything Wiki will be sucked into a black hole! T-2500.5: The Wikipedia admins were behind this! SUPER METAL SONIC: I will track them down and destroy them immediately. Super Metal Sonic scans the area. SUPER METAL SONIC: Alert! Alert! Two UnAnything Wiki admins have been detected! Names: Thebiguglyalien, AwesomeGamer670. UnRanks: OVER 9000, 670,000,000. Intents: Unknown. T-2500.5: Oh shoot. The Wikipedians overpowered the admins of the wiki, so they get a promotion to Wikipedia admins by capturing them! The black hole that will consume the entire wiki means--Oh no! This beautiful wiki will be deleted by the Wikia admins! We better stop them from doing that before the wiki disappears along with us! SUPER METAL SONIC: But if we shoot them...we will cease to exist, as we only exist because they created us! SONIC: Then there's only one place we can go. The Wikipedians will have no power there. SUPER METAL SONIC: Where? SONIC: (Shuddering) The...Real World. CAT: But how can we get there? My portal gun is out of gas. Cat suddenly has a brainstorm. CAT: Chili dogs! '''Sonic, you still have those chili dogs right? Can you eat them and produce a really explosive gas with your butt? T-2500.5: Don't worry! I can teleport all of you and me there. Meanwhile in The Real World, Marc122, Oobooglunk and Thebiguglyalien are storyboarding the RP. AwesomeGamer670 is seen, but taking a nap. SUPER METAL SONIC: There they are. Destroy them! Super Metal Sonic charges up a Chaos Energy attack when he hears something scuffling on the ground, beneath him. SUPER METAL SONIC: Impossible! Sonic has been turned into...a real hedgehog! But with blue spines! Sonic looks up at Super Metal Sonic and curls up into a ball. T-2500.5: Luckily I still look like myself, but I'm an action figure. Let's stop the wiki deletion! SUPER METAL SONIC: Scanning... Super Metal Sonic scans the area but finds nothing. T-2500.5: We can still do it! The T-2500.5 transforms back into Sonic, his non-Real World variant. CAT: Meow! T-2500.5: You're right! Sannse's house must be somewhere in San Francisco! Let's go there! SUPER METAL SONIC: Chaos Control! The crew is warped to a beach in San Francisco, where a familiar shape is visible with headphones on. SUPER METAL SONIC: Wait...something is registering. Target confirmed: Wikia admin. Wiki: UnMario. Username: Oobooglunk. OOBOOGLUNK: Hey! How'd you find me here? SUPER METAL SONIC: Irrelevant. State your current intent. OOBOOGLUNK: Intent? Umm...I'm just visiting for a bit. Why? SUPER METAL SONIC: Wherever you came from, you must return immediately. We are conducting a search for the UnAnything admins in this region. OOBOOGLUNK: Well, I don't know about UnAnything, but if there's anything UnMario-related I can help you with, I'd be happy to. Oobooglunk notices the T-2500.5 and turns to him. OOBOOGLUNK: T! Good to see you! How have things been since the last RP? CAT: '''Uh oh! UnAnything Wiki will be completely gone including UnUniverse in 5 minutes! T-2500.5: Okay, that's the UnMario Wiki admin, so we're finding a official Wikia admin, which would be Sannse. Where is she? OOBOOGLUNK: No idea. Like I said, I'm just visiting. Why don't you just send her a message and ask her? T-2500.5: She won't respond! Well, looks like I have to find her with force. Later outside, the T-2500.5 scans everywhere in San Francisco for Sannse. He was lucky when he found her house. Meanwhile in her house... CAT: What on Mars and Earth happened in here? Oh no! I must teleport back to UnAnything Wiki and fight the Wikipedians! Cat teleports to UnAnything Wiki. CAT: Holy cat scratcher! UnAnything Wiki! Wait a minute? Cat remembers something that his parents told him when he was a kitten. Father Cat: Here son, take this. It's Catnip. Chew this or I will crusha! Cat's mind came back to reality. CAT: Catnip! Cat pulls out a catnip from his pocket and drinks it. CAT: Hey Wikipedians! CATNIP. Cat became nearly powerful as an Undefeatable. CAT: Hahahaha! Look at me! I am glowing like a supernova! Some of the Wikipedians tried to shoot Cat but it was no use. The bullets and missile just keep bouncing back to them. T-2500.5: (In Cat's mind) Make sure they don't make you throw up catnip. This means that they will be able to knock you down! CAT: Don't worry T-2500.5 in my mind. I won't. Cat roundhouse kick the black hole that is gonna suck the UnAnything Wiki away then he roundhouse kick the Wikipedians. T-2500.5: (In Cat's mind) Good. I took care of Sannse, who put in a black hole in the wiki. CAT: Grea-. Cat pauses for a second. CAT: O.M.G.! Captain 1 along with armies of Wikipedians and Wikians showed up. CAT: I need my allies right away! Cat used his mind to teleport his allies to UnAnything Wiki. His allies teleported to UnAnything Wiki. CAT: Guys! I need your help. We need to mix all of our powers to form a new power and use it to defeat Captain 1, Wikipedians and Wikians. T-2500.5: Sure thing! SUPER METAL SONIC: Understood. Chaos Energy pours out of Super Metal Sonic's hands and swirls around the other characters. The T-2504 goes into his Super Sayan God-like form and gives it to the other characters. Finally, Cat fuses his catnip with the Chaos Energy, creating the all-powerful Chaos Catnip. T-2500.5: Captain 1 will be gone once and for all. Now. SUPER METAL SONIC: Agreed. Super Metal Sonic dashes toward Captain 1, slicing through the army of Wikipedians and Wikians like a laser through metal. However, Captain 1 manages to effortlessly knock Super Metal Sonic away. SUPER METAL SONIC: Alert! Alert! Damage at 50%! Traces of unknown substance detected in subject's digestive system! The Wikipedians try to hold Super Metal Sonic down, but he shakes them off and continues to scan Captain 1's belly. SUPER METAL SONIC: Substance confirmed to be pie. Doubles as a shield and has explosive properties. Considered extremely dangerous. CAPTAIN 1: That's right. Now bow down to me! Captain 1 shoots an explosive blast at everyone. Captain 0 attempts to use his super-speed, but gets knocked back by a pie shield. T-2500.5: Don't worry! I've got this! Suddenly, a sonic boom is heard in the distance as Sonic appears. SONIC: Sorry, you were saying? SUPER METAL SONIC: Sonic! Did you just leave? SONIC: Nope, I just returned. Here, look what I found! Sonic holds up the Super Emeralds as they swirl around his head. T-2500.5: They will be useful! CAPTAIN 1: Yes! They will! Captain 1 flies into the air, and snatches one of the Super Emeralds. T-2500.5: Good. The T-2500.5 takes another. SUPER METAL SONIC: Affirmative. Super Metal Sonic grabs a third. Captain 0 takes his emerald. But then Captain 1 takes his emerald and starts shooting chaos energy at everyone. CAPTAIN 1: Hahahaha! Did you know that prolonged exposure to chaos energy is lethal? Hahaha! CAPTAIN 0: No... that's a fact. No more facts! SUPER METAL SONIC: Correct. However, did you also ''know... Super Metal Sonic scans the Super Emeralds, one by one. SUPER METAL SONIC: That, by scanning each of the Super Emeralds while in this form... Super Metal Sonic rises into the air and turns red. SUPER METAL SONIC: That I can turn into... Super Metal Sonic begins to expand outward at an astronomical rate, growing to a gigantic size. SUPER METAL SONIC: ''...Super Duper Metal Sonic? By now, Super Duper Metal Sonic has finally been completed. He grabs the powered-up Captain 1 and flies him into space. SUPER DUPER METAL SONIC: Excellent! Now, we can finish our battle once and for all, with no damage dealt to our surroundings! That, after all, could be bad for your army as well as my comrades! Super Duper Metal Sonic flings Captain 1 through space and dashes toward him. SUPER DUPER METAL SONIC: DIE!! CAPTAIN 1: No! Stop! I give up! I meant nothing! I'll go quietly! Captain 1 puts his hands in the air to show he is surrendering. SUPER DUPER METAL SONIC: RRRRAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!! CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY! Super Duper Metal Sonic fires a planet-busting laser out of his chest, charring Captain 1's body and sending him spiraling down to the ground. As he lands in the midst of the Wikipedian army, his chest plate falls off, revealing that all his wiring has been burnt out. An empty space remains within. SUPER DUPER METAL SONIC: CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY! Super Duper Metal Sonic charges up his laser and tries to shoot the Moon, but narrowly misses. Instead, he fries several satellites and falls back into the UnWorld's atmosphere. SUPER DUPER METAL SONIC: CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY! Super Duper Metal Sonic turns himself around in mid-air and aims his laser at the Wikipedian army, wiping out most of it in a single blast. A lone Wikipedian manages to clamber into the remains of Captain 1 and hide within them. WIKIPEDIAN: Wait...that Metal Sonic suit is piloted by somebody inside it...this gives me an idea! CAPTAIN 0: Probo! That's enough! Shut down the suit and get out! We've won! T-2500.5: Awesome. Captain 1 is gone. SUPER DUPER METAL SONIC: CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY! Super Duper Metal Sonic advances toward our heroes as the Wikipedian from before tries to pilot Captain 1 like a robot suit. WIKIPEDIAN: Stop right there! Super Duper Metal Sonic crushes the Captain 1 suit, as well as the Wikipedian, with a single hand. SUPER DUPER METAL SONIC: CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY! Super Duper Metal Sonic stares directly at our heroes and begins to charge his chest-laser. Captain 0 sighs. Then he converts his hands into nuclear-powered flamethrowers. CAPTAIN 0: Don't make me do this. Super Duper Metal Sonic pauses for a moment, staring down at Captain 0. Then, he fires his laser directly in the Captain's face. Captain 0 falls backwards. He pulls himself back up. CAPTAIN 0: Now you've done it. Captain 0 activates his flamethrowers. Just being around them is causing everyone to begin sweating. Captain 0 walks toward Super Duper Metal Sonic, pushing the wall of fire toward him. SUPER METAL SONIC: Your puny flames cannot harm me! Super Metal Sonic swipes at the flamethrowers with his hand, but only succeeds in melting his own fingers. He tries to do the same with the other hand, but with the same result. T-2500.5: Come on! Stop! Why are we even fighting after we defeated Captain 1! CAPTAIN 0: This is your last warning, Probotector! I'm not above incinerating you if it means ending this! Super Metal Sonic charges his laser. Captain 0 begins to charge his. CAPTAIN 0: You don't want to do... ah, screw it. Captain 0 fires an energy blast at Super Metal Sonic. The fully charged laser in Super Duper Metal Sonic's chest backfires, blowing a giant hole in the behemoth's torso and revealing Probotector, who is covered in glowing wires inside. PROBOTECTOR: Captain 0...I am no longer in control...compromise...this machine... Captain 0, without hesitation, walks up to Probotector and points his energy blaster at him. CAPTAIN 0: Well, if you insist. Then, Super Metal Sonic swipes at Captain 0 with his melted hand, knocking him to the side. PROBOTECTOR: Stop...its onslaught... CAT: All of you! Stop fighting! PROBOTECTOR: I am...no longer...in control... Super Duper Metal Sonic lifts up his foot and steps on the cat, who is protected by his Chaos Catnip. CAT: Hey! Why are you doing this!? T-2500.5: Oh Super Duper Metal Sonic... "Crush, kill, destroy" this! The T-2500.5 holds up a heavily tied-up Wikipedian. CAPTAIN 0: So am I shooting Probo or not? PROBOTECTOR: Do it...my hard drive is backed-up at the main base... CAPTAIN 0: Oh. Nice. Captain 0 shoots Probotector in the face, blasting his head off of his neck. Super Duper Metal Sonic keels over, dead. CAT: GUYS!!! Stop fighting! If you keep fighting, Captain 1 along with his army will destory UnAnything. We need to team up. So, what's it gonna be? Are you gonna keep fighting and UnAnything will be destroyed or team up to defeat Captain 0 and his army of evil and bring back UnAnything to peace? T-2500.5: Let's waste those bad Wikipedians! CAT: Good! Now let us all combine all of our UnRanks and blast those Wikipedians with our UnRank lazers! The T-2500.5 pulls out a symbol of ∞, his UnRank number. T-2500.5: This...is my number. Let's do this and end havoc in UnAnything Wiki once and for all. Captain 0 begins glowing with power. CAPTAIN 0: They will regret this day for the rest of their short lives! T-2500.5: Shall we fuse, Captain Zero? Suddenly, Sonic arrives once again and observes the carnage. SONIC: Wow, you guys really wrecked shop over here. Sorry I'm late. I was fighting a massive army of Wikipedians, but they seem completely endless! Suddenly, Sonic notices the ruined Super Metal Sonic suit. SONIC: Oof. Guess he didn't make it, huh? Cat pulls out a catnip then suddenly evolved into a half-lion, half-tiger and half-cat then roars really loud.: CAT: Let's do this! Cat released his lethal claws. T-2500.5: Yes. We shall be remembered as heroes. SONIC: And I've remembered that the Super Emeralds are right over there! Sonic runs over to the Super Emeralds, grabs them with one giant swipe, and leaps into the air, transforming into Hyper Sonic. HYPER SONIC: CHAOS CONTROL! Hyper Sonic uses Chaos Control to twist and shape the metal of Probotector's body, completely repairing him. PROBOTECTOR: You...didn't have to do that... HYPER SONIC: Well, I did anyway. Let's go kick some Wikipedian butt!